Shantae and the Seven Sirens
| genre = Platform, Metroidvania | modes = Single-player | director = John Francis Daley Jonathan Goldstein | producer = Mo Sabawi Glenn Seidel Lauren Shuler Donner Raffaella De Laurentiis Sofia Coppola John Francis Daley Jonathan Goldstein Charles Roven | designer = Matt Bozon | programmer = Walter Hecht | artist = Chris Drysdale | writer = David S. Goyer Sofia Coppola Geneva Robertson-Dworet Jeff Nathanson Additional Screenplay: Linda Woolverton Seth Grahame-Smith | composer = Christopher Lennertz Mark Sparling Madeline Lim Gavin Allen }} Shantae and the Seven Sirens is a platform video game developed by WayForward, Beenox, High Moon Studios, Vicarious Visions and Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision. It is the fifth game in the Shantae series, following Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. The game was released for iOS in September 2019, macOS in October 2019, with Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One versions scheduled for release in early 2020. Gameplay As a return to the style of the first three entries in the series, the game follows the half-genie Shantae as she explores an interconnected world. During her journey, Shantae encounters towns with non-player characters to interact with, as well as dungeon-style labyrinths containing new abilities to unlock and bosses to defeat. Shantae retains her ability to transform into other creatures, now utilized via an ability called "fusion magic" that allows her to instantly transform and use a creature's ability without having to select it like in past games. Additional special abilities can be performed by dancing. A new collectible card system allows players to obtain monster cards and use them to augment Shantae's abilities. Plot The game follows the half-genie Shantae as she and her friends are invited to a tropical island to participate in the Half-Genie Festival. During a performance, the other half-genies in attendance mysteriously disappear, and Shantae must search the island to find them and uncover the reason for their abduction. Development On March 25, 2019, WayForward and Activision revealed the game under the working title Shantae 5 (with Warner Bros. Games), and stated it would be released on multiple platforms, including the newly-announced Apple Arcade service, later that same year. The official title and first gameplay details were confirmed the following August. Seven Sirens features 2D hand-painted artwork designed for 4K resolution devices, along with animated cutscenes. The game's opening sequence was animated by Studio Trigger and features an original song written by Carole Bayer Sager, Glen Ballard, Christopher Lennertz (replacing John Debney), Kenneth B. Edmonds and Vince Staples with vocals by Julia Michaels and Vince Staples with additional vocals by Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Suzanne Waters, Diane Freiman Reynolds, Baraka may and Monique Donnelly along with Shantae voice actress Cristina Vee. The first part of the game was released for iOS on September 19, 2019 as a launch title of the Apple Arcade subscription service; the remainder of the game will be added with a forthcoming update. iPadOS and tvOS versions of the game on Apple Arcade were released on September 30. macOS versions of the game on Apple Arcade were released on October 7. The console and PC versions of the game, along with the Part 2 update for the Apple Arcade versions, are scheduled for release in early 2020. Notes References External links Category:2019 video games Category:MacOS games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games And the Seven Sirens Category:Fiction about shapeshifting Category:Video games about pirates Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Beenox games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Films directed by John Francis Daley Category:Films directed by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by John Francis Daley Category:Films produced by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Video games with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Video games with screenplays by Sofia Coppola Category:Video games with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Video games with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Video games with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Video games with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Video games scored by Christopher Lennertz Category:Video games scored by Alexander Bornstein Category:Video games scored by Michael John Mollo Category:Video games scored by Chris Forsgren Category:Video games scored by Stephen Hilton